


Shut the Front Door

by Rickate



Category: Castle
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex without condom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickate/pseuds/Rickate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle sees Beckett coming out of the shower with wet hair and does what he should have done that very first night together - fuck her up the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut the Front Door

**Author's Note:**

> C/B
> 
> Prompt: Beckett and Castle are really into dirty talk while having sex. Really dirty talk.
> 
> I wasn’t really sure what kind of dirty talk is *really* dirty talk but I hope I did the prompt justice and hit the OP’s tastes. I just turns out that my inspiration for dirty talk also fulfills two other prompts, namely: Beckett has an exhibitionist streak and loves semi-public sex and the first time she lets him fuck her without a condom.

“Hey Kate!” She heard him holler through the loft.

“Give me a sec!” Kate yelled back and shrugged on a bathrobe, since she’d only come out of the shower a minute ago. She quickly reached for the towel she’d just dropped unceremoniously on the bed to dry her wet hair a bit, while she walked through the study in the direction of Castle’s voice.

“Have you…?” He started to ask her, when he heard her feet approaching. The minute he looked up, he dropped everything in his hands and forgot what was on his mind. Castle gawked at her speechless, his eyes darkening immediately. She was a vision in white. Her wet, dark hair contrasting with the white fluffy robe brought out her brown eyes even more against her porcelain skin. Wet and unruly just like it had been that night. His eyes flew from her face to the front door and back and he closed his eyes, letting out a long and deep groan. He was already getting hard.

Beckett watched his reaction amused, and perhaps a little bemused, until her vision connected with the trail of his eyes to the front door. A flash of heat rushed over her, igniting a fire between her legs, as she remembered their first night together. Kate blushed a little, instantly reading his thoughts. The memories from their first kisses were burnt forever into her brain and heart.

She yelped in surprise as a force barreled into her at the speed of lightning, seemingly out of nowhere. His mouth muffled her cry when he crushed his lips on hers and pushed her forcefully back to his front door.

Beckett gasped at the thud and feel of the cold steel and Castle quickly slipped his tongue inside her mouth. So good, he felt so good. She couldn’t get enough of him. She ran her fingers through his short hair, moaning into his mouth. But it wasn’t enough. Not anymore. Her hands flew to his hips, pulling him closer. She spread her legs, so he could press himself deeper and harder into her. She felt his erection pushing into her crotch and the rough fabric of his denims on her soft skin, scratching and chaffing against her inner thighs. It did nothing to quell the fire burning between her legs. She wanted him. She needed him. Now.

“Alexis?” She asked as she reached for his belt.

“Dorm,” he mumbled in between nipping at her throat.

“Martha?” She choked out.

“Rehearsal.” She unbuckled his belt and unsnapped the button of his pants.

“Gooood,” she drawled as she lowered the zipper and snuck her hand inside.

“Ohhh,” Castle moaned when her hand made contact with his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. “Need you. Kate. Need you now. So badly.”

His hands were everywhere on her body, exploring her soft skin beneath the bathrobe. Kate moaned out loud and threw her head back, making contact with his front door. His lips were now on her neck, sucking her pulse point, and oh his hands, his hands were opening the belt of her robe now and she could feel them ghosting over her skin. His teeth bit her skin softly and then he soothed the spot with his tongue.

Castle pushed the robe aside and almost over her shoulders, revealing her creamy skin and full breasts. He immediately latched onto a nipple, eliciting a deep moan from Beckett. She arched her back to push her chest out. His hands cupped her breasts and gently massaged them while his tongue played alternatively with both nipples. Kate’s hands flew to the back of his neck and shoulder, her fingers sliding up through his hair, so she could press his face deeper into her breasts. Her breaths were now coming in sharp pangs, as the heat coiled in her belly.

Rick’s lips travelled from her breasts over her throat up to her mouth for a tantalizing kiss. “I want to be inside you,” he whispered against her lips. “I want to feel you around me, squeezing me, milking me.”

“Oh God, yesss!” Kate hissed. Dirty talk! Her arousal climbed even higher. His fingers ran down over her belly, making her hair stand and her skin tingle, until they reached their intended target. He split her lips and slid a finger inside her.

“Oh my God!” Kate moaned, kissing him hotly. She matched the strokes of her tongue over his with the pace of his thrusts. She let her fingers roam over the silky fabric of his shirt until she met the row of buttons. Her lips left his mouth, so she could trail kisses over every inch of his chest she revealed, undoing his shirt button by button.

“God, you’re so wet, Kate. So wet for me.” He mumbled against her lips and around her tongue in his mouth. 

“Quit teasing me, Castle!” She broke the kiss and her hands grabbed his pants by the waistband. With a determined pull, she lowered them over his butt. Feeling the fabric pool at his feet, Rick let go of her and shuffled his feet a bit backwards, so he could step out of his trousers. Once he succeeded, her hands grabbed him by the hips to pull him back in. 

Castle quickly ditched his boxers and fisted his cock in anticipation of thrusting inside her. He stepped back into her personal space and Kate immediately wrapped her left leg around him. She rubbed herself against his erection, while she kissed him fiercely. Oh this was so dirty. They were going to fuck against his front door. He couldn’t even believe it. His cock was already leaking, leaving traces of his excitement on her inner thighs.

She could feel him, poised at her entrance. So very, very close. She wrapped her leg around his hip a bit tighter, trying to pull him in closer, to lessen the distance between them. “I want you, Castle,” she whispered breathlessly. Did he even know how badly she needed him inside her? She tilted her head a bit further to the side to give him better access to her neck. She might have a hickey tomorrow but she honestly didn’t care right now. That’s what concealer was made for. Right now she wanted to fuck him, correction, she wanted him to fuck her hard and fast against his front door. Oh this was so naughty. What if someone walked by outside and heard their moans and thuds and oh god, what was taking him so long? Why wasn’t he already inside her?

He must have heard her thoughts – or maybe she complained out loud – because next thing she knew she felt the tip of his head nudge against her pussy. 

“Kate?” He looked up into her eyes. 

“What are you waiting for?”

“Is it safe yet? Cause I’m so fired up right now, I don’t trust myself to pull out in time.”

Oh. She thought for a second and mentally counted the days since she started taking the pill again. They’d played it safe and continued using condoms religiously until the recommended waiting period passed. The last thing they needed was to complicate their budding romance with a pregnancy scare, but things might be safe now.

Beckett nodded slowly, “I think so.”

“You sure?” He pulled his hips back and Kate looked down to see the string of precum connecting the tip of his cock with her pussy. She felt the pressure on her thigh change as he started to let go. The box of condoms was on his nightstand and would require a trip to the bedroom from him. That was just about a trip to and from his bedroom too long for her to wait.

“Yeah” came her weak reply as she closed the distance again between them.

“Kate” he moaned, feeling her envelope his cock, as he sunk deeper and deeper into her for the first time without the protective latex sheath. It felt familiar and new at the same time. He loved that moment when he entered her and made her his. Once she’d adjusted to him inside her, Kate tried to raise her second leg and Castle immediately reached out to support her. He pushed his hips forward, pinning her against the door. Kate let out a gasp, when his cock pushed inside her as far as it could go, filling and stretching her completely.

“You ok?” He lifted her other leg over his hip and leaned in.

“Mhm”, she nodded but squirmed and wriggled a bit until her back rested more comfortably against the door. Castle moaned and kissed her breasts, aroused beyond belief at the amplified sensation of feeling her around him without anything between them.

“Say it,” Castle mumbled into the valley between her mounds. “Say it, Kate!” He licked the spot of her bullet scar with his tongue.

She frowned a bit confused, what did he want from her? Then she posed it as a timid and hesitant question, “I… love… you?”

He looked up at her through hooded eyes, “I love you, Beckett.” His gaze softened immediately. “Not what I meant though.” He pulled out until just the tip of him was inside her. Kate whimpered at the loss of him. “Say it, Kate, say it again!”

A feeling of déjà vu overcame her and suddenly Beckett knew what this was all about. She’d just showered and her hair was still wet, and it must have triggered memories for Castle and his primal side because she currently found herself in the same position the night she’d jumped his bones. Only with less clothes. He was recreating their first night together, only this time he was going to take her against the door after all.

“I want you!” She whispered and he plunged himself so deep inside her, she let out a low and guttural moan. Kate reached her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, so she could nibble his earlobe. “I just want you, Castle. I just want you.” And it had new meaning, because tonight she would have all of him for the first time. 

He groaned and started to thrust into her rhythmically, barely giving her time to adjust to the feel of him inside her. Kate moaned a little bit in discomfort, but didn’t complain. This was the first time they were doing it rough and dirty and she found it an incredible turn on. She didn’t care if someone walked by their door and would be able to hear them. Would people hear the rattling of the door and Castle’s incessant pounding against it? He had lost complete control; he was fucking her against his front door like there was no tomorrow.

“More, Rick. I want more.” She encouraged him, biting softly down on his earlobe. “I want you. I need you.”

“Kate”, he whispered. “So wet, so tight, so hot.”

“Just for you. All for you, Rick.” 

He changed the angle of his thrusts and Kate’s head rolled back slack jawed. She cried out his name, which prompted him to shush her and cover her mouth with his hand. “Shh! The neighbors will hear you.”

“Don’t care, Rick,” she moaned, “feels too good. You feel so good inside me. So hard. So deep. So thick. So full.”

“Fuck, Kate, I had no idea this shit turned you on so much.”

“Me neither.” She wasn’t exactly sure where it was coming from, either.

“You like that, huh?” He pressed his lips against her ear. He loved this new kinky side of her he had recently discovered. And although he knew that her public profile in law enforcement would never allow them to live out their apparent exhibitionistic streaks fully, he was already making plans for scenarios that would allow them to walk the tightrope. Like pounding into her relentlessly up against their front door in the safety and privacy of their home, but anyone passing by would know. “I may just have to have a peephole installed, so we’ll know when someone walks by.”

Her muscles clenched and gripped his cock tightly. “Oh you like that idea, timing our fucking to when the neighbors come home. Maybe they are home. Maybe they can hear us.”

“I don’t know, Castle, these are thick, industrial strength steel doors that they have in this place, maybe you have to fuck me harder.” She gasped into his ear.

Castle groaned. “So close, Kate. Come for me, Kate, don’t hold back. I wanna hear you come. Let the whole floor know how good we are together. They’ll never be able to walk past our door without getting turned on. When we ride up with them in the elevator, the air will be so thick with arousal as you secretly wonder if they have any idea how incredible it feels for you when I drive my thick, rock-hard cock into you as I do now.” His voice was low, just above a murmur, but dripping with desire as he spun the story for her. “You’ll be so wet, they can smell your arousal, as you count the minutes until we’re through the door of the loft I will pin you up against the door. They never make it inside theirs as they stop to listen to us. They’re so curios and so turned on, trying to catch a glimpse of us through the milky glass in the wall. They can see our naked silhouettes moving, your lithe body undulating in the throes of your orgasm as I pump you full of my sperm.”

Enough was enough. She pulled his head down to give him a searing kiss. She could feel him throbbing inside her. His tongue attacked hers in rhythm with his thrusts. She’d never felt so full before.

“Oh god, Castle, I’m there, fuck, I’m coming.”

She came undone in his arms with a whimper. Castle watched as her lips opened for a stifled cry, but no sound would leave her throat. Her head was thrown back, exposing her throat to him. Her body drawn into an arch, her chest stuck out, offering him her breasts to feast on. Castle didn't know where to start. His lips fell on her throat, slowly travelling down to her breasts. A nipple in his mouth, he could feel her convulse around his cock, gripping him tighter, as if she wanted to pull him deeper inside her. She was so hot, it was too much.

Castle pushed her back against the door and thrust into her two more times, before he started spilling his seed inside her.

“Mmm,” she moaned lifting her head, looking at him through hooded eyes. “I can feel you twitching inside me. It feels different without the condom. Naughty, kinky, knowing you’re marking me with your sperm from the inside.” She whispered, knowing that talking dirty helped Castle draw out his ejaculation. Her entire body was still on fire, slowly coming down from her intense orgasm. It was like all her nerves were on alert and she could feel the lightest touch and movement of his body. Castle’s only response was a sloppy thrust and groan.

“Oh god, that’s so hot, that I can feel you pulse and come inside me,” she continued, “I’ve never felt that before.” They’d always used condoms before. She was pretty sure it was safe for him to come inside but just the tiny chance that he might knock her up tonight did a real number on her libido.

“You like that, don’t you? Feeling me swell inside you, stretching your pussy with my fat cock, pouring my hot seed inside you spurt after spurt after spurt.” He rasped against her ear.

“That’s right, Castle, come inside me. Give me all your come.” Kate whispered into his ear, as she nibbled on his earlobe. She could feel another, albeit weaker wave of ecstasy roll over her again. “Oh yeah fill me with your hot come, let it all go. That’s it, babe.” She looked down as his cock pistoned in and out of her, his heavy balls drawn up tight, as they queezed rhythmically against the base of his cock. Never before had it felt so hot to have another man ejaculate inside her, and thoughts about doing this for the purpose of conceiving a child gathered at the edges of her mind. One day she’ll let him come inside her not only unsheathed but fully unprotected, drawing out every single drop of sperm from his balls and hoping that he’d knock her up.

“Oh, Kate!” he moaned as he slammed his body into her for the last time, “I sure hope that pill is really working by now because I just came so hard, I’d knock you up with twins.” He let his head fall onto her shoulder, waiting for his body to recover from the climax.

That thought made her twitch and he lifted his head slightly to grin at her, “Turns you on that thought doesn’t it?”

She was about to protest but he silenced her with a kiss, “When the time comes, Beckett, I will make love to you all night long, filling your fertile womb with my potent sperm again and again until you conceive. One day, Kate, I promise we’ll make a baby and it will be the most amazing sex of our lives to look forward to.”

She hummed contentedly and pressed a sloppy kiss against his cheek. “Not sure I can or want to wait too long, if you keep up that dirty talk.”

“Soon, Kate, soon.” He kissed her slowly. “I should probably marry you first or your father will invest into a shotgun.” He cracked a joke, then added more seriously, “We should definitely wait until we’ve told him about us.” 

“I love this door”, Beckett sighed as she slowly came down from her high. She was glad Castle had her still pinned against the door because she was not sure she’d be able to stand on her feet.

“You tell me!” Castle panted, his face still buried into her neck, “It’s my favorite piece of furniture in the loft.”

She let out a chuckle and pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw. She hummed contently. They stayed quietly like that a few moments longer, waiting for their breaths to slow and their heartbeats to return to normal. Slowly they regained their composure and frantic pants gave way to slow and gentle kisses.

“Are you gonna pin me against your door like a caveman now every time I get out of the shower?” She whispered against his mouth and played with a few strands of his hair.

“Most definitely”, he growled. “It was the hair, I couldn’t… I just…” he trailed off.

“Promise?” She smiled.

“Always.” He kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> To the original sex-without-condom prompt poster, I know you wanted him to go down on her but I felt this ending for this fic was better, but I will probably post that part in a separate chapter later.


End file.
